


SeaHouse Fail!

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [10]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: In a nice day over the seas, something goes terribly wrong and Mymble along her children almost drown.





	SeaHouse Fail!

Between the seven seas, there was always a "floating" in the ocean, being guided by a enormous turtle, and its habitants? A big woman and her tons of children.

Mymble, a grand woman with a great title as a mother of 30+ children, has an amazing taste in fashion, with her coats and scarfs.

She peeked through a window of her room in a hour when the kids were sleeping. It was six in the morning, the sun was getting in. Mymble took a huge breath, inhaling the water's salt.

“Ah~ What a great day!” Said happily.

The lady went downstairs with her clothes on, making her usual routine. Her daughter came down too, she wore a black dress and her short boots of the same color. Her eyes were blue and her hair was red like the season Fall, it even was tied up just like Mymble and Little My have it.

“Good morning, mom!” Shouted Mymble's daughter.

“Good morning, honey.” Mymble smiled.

“May I help you with breakfast?” Asked the girl of the red bow in her black dress.

“The more, the merrier.”

Mymble's daughter went to the kitchen with a smile and while she was doing this, she muttered: “I miss going to Moominvalley...”

“I have been a while since the last visit.” Mymble smiled.

Then, out of nowhere, the house was feeling unstable, like an earthquake!

“OH! WOW! WHAT'S GOING ON!?” The house was tilting from side to side, making everything fall specially to the left, a lot of plates broke and the kids ran out of their rooms screaming and crying.

And in slow motion, Mymble's house detached from the big sea turtle, falling the house to a side on the sea.

Windows broke! Letting the water to enter all over the place! Mymble was panicking and tried to take the biggest amount of children as she could, Mymble's daughter tried to do the same thing as well, until she felt being pulled on by her hand.

“Ow! Hey!” She stopped for a second and looked to the one who got her out of the water.

It was Joxter, and he was looking intensely with his bright blue eyes.

“Joxter!” Mymble's daughter looked at the Oshun Oxtra over the sea, being driven by a man with peculiar hair and that was wearing a purple onesie with yellow zippers. “Hodgkins!”

“Where's your mother!?” Joxter shouted.

She pointed to the flooded house that was far away. Joxter, even though he disliked water, without a doubt he dove right into it just to search for the lady and her children.

He swam a bit to the sea's deepness to find her and with a bit of strength he managed to get her head out of the water.

She gasped and Joxter used his hat to carry three kids in it. Six kids were over Mymble and the rest were holding onto her feet.

Mymble's daughter watched all the scenery very scared. Hodgkins threw a rope where Joxter and Mymble were, to hold it tight and be safe and sound.

After the rescue was a success, Mymble and Joxter were soaking wet just to leave their towels so all of the children could be dry.

Joxter laid down over the Oshun Oxtra's wood floor while Mymble sat next to him.

“Ugh!” Joxter complained. “I'll keep saying it! This deck is so hard, I want to sleep in a comfortable mattress!”

Mymble laughed and stroke his wet head.

“Haha, you deserve it honey... you overcame your lazy barriers and you saved everybody!”

Joxter laughed and Mymble's daughter approached him to fall over the mumrik and hugged him.

“That was awesome, dad!”

There was a silence.

“Did you just called me dad?” Joxter asked.

“...”

The silence was uncomfortable, Mymble's daughter separated and started to shout:

“I AM SO SORRY, JOXTER! It won't happen again!”

And before he could answer, the girl already ran away. Mymble smiled when seeing all of this.

“Thanks for saving us, honey... but... how did you find us?”

“Because I was looking for you!”

“What? How? I never told you about my new house.

“I found out in one of my travels, so I went to Moominvalley to see if there were some answers to my doubts. Moominpapa told me that you had a house over the sea, I didn't believe it till I saw it!”

“And how did you came just in the right time?”

Joxter looked at her and gave a grin while moving up and down his eyebrows.

“Ah! Yes! Your forebodings...”

“At first, I went to see you, my Mymble, but plans have changed when I saw him.”

“Him?”

“We'll come back to Moominvalley, not only to see Little My, but to someone that has been waiting to meet you again.”


End file.
